Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 discloses a waterproof connector as an example of a waterproof connector for electronic equipment having a waterproof function. The shell of this waterproof connector is formed by pressing a metal plate to form a plate member, rolling the pressing member, and bonding both ends so as to fit with each other whereby a bonding seam extending over an entire length in a plug insertion direction is formed. A rear end of the shell is fitted and attached to a front end of a resin housing, a sealing member on the outer circumference of the resin housing blocks water entering the outer side of the shell, and the resin housing blocks water entering the inner side of the shell.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a waterproof connector capable of reducing the length thereof to decrease the area occupied by the connector and increasing the strength of a shell while securing a waterproof performance. The waterproof connector disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a seamless approximately tubular shell, a supporting portion accommodated in a wall form in the shell, contact terminals supported by the supporting portion, and a sealing member provided on an outer circumference of the shell. Since the supporting portion that supports the contact terminals are accommodated in the seamless shell, the length of the connector is decreased while securing a waterproof performance. Furthermore, since the seamless shell having no seam is used, it is not necessary to provide a resin housing in order to increase the strength of the shell to prevent water from entering through a seam.